


Zer0 Curiosity (Zer0 x Reader) 18+

by Extravagant



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extravagant/pseuds/Extravagant
Summary: Both with the same objective, to open the Vault on Pandora through the Gortys core.Both you and Zer0 are determined to conquer the Vault of the Traveler, however, perhaps Zer0 is... interested in your skill and determination.. and finds you a worthy partner. You and Zer0 are both excited, and once you get the core, Zer0 has a surprise for you...





	Zer0 Curiosity (Zer0 x Reader) 18+

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY first smut fanfiction I've ever written, so pardon me if you happen to find it bad :c
> 
> I have used male pronouns for Zer0 since although his gender is unknown, I presume him as male due to his figure and voice.  
> Also, there are no other characters other than you, Zer0, the Psychos, and the mentioning of Gortys. It's just you and Zer0 baby.
> 
> (Also Zer0 is more of an alien rather than robot so you can expect some weirdly shaped dong).
> 
> One more thing before you head into this wacky alien sex fest, this is going to be only one chapter, but long.

Blood had splashed on your face as you sliced and diced a hoard of psychos, angry that you disturbed their REM cycle. "NEED SLEEEEEEEEEPPPP-" The psychos' scream was terminated after your sword pierced it's heart. "Ho boy.. h-h yuck! Fucking hate these things.." you sighed deeply, turning your attention at the night sky. You then wiped the blood off of your face using your sleeve. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder how beautiful Pandora would be without all these grueling monsters trying to rip your face off every chance they get. Well, can't complain, I've been living here all my life and at least I can survive . . . I think it's time I head to that old Atlas building now."

You were nowhere close to even actually being a Vault Hunter, you were still in training, although you certainly had what it takes.   
You are finally getting closer to your goal, as you approach the Atlas building, knowing the Gortys core is inside, it fills you with an indescribable feeling. The feeling of knowing the journey will end soon. You lift your head up high and walk in the building. It is completely empty, not a single Atlas corporate still alive. You set foot on a creaky and rusted elevator, which only has the option to go down.

You patiently wait as the elevator brings you down, as the door opens you look behind you, and there he is. The famous assassin Zer0. "Has my arrival / Frightened you? Fragile human. / I need Gortys too."  
"Humph you wanna fight for it or something? You really think I'm fragile?" He'd stare at you. "Admittedly, yes. / This is no time for silly games. / I seek for a vault."

The elevator crashes and Zer0 leaps out, walking to the Gortys core that lay on a shiny pedestal infront of you two.  
You quickly reach out your hand, "HEY!!! Wait don't-"  
Zer0 grabs the core, and it begins to glow. "I'll be taking this now."  
Your knees shake a little, your body is aweary. Had your dream of opening this vault really had been crushed in an instance?  
"Oh. Sorry. It seems you are troubled."  
You look up at him, "Please all I ask is that ..." you were interrupted. The slow footsteps of Zer0 approaching you echoed through the abandoned room.  
"Do I have permission to touch you, human?" He looks down upon you curiously with a holographic " ; )   
You nearly choke from the unexpected dialogue. "O-of course. It really depends on how though.." Zer0 looks back up at the elevator and signals you to follow him.

After you two make it out of the old Atlas building, Zer0 leads you to a secluded area up on a cliff where he typically snipes.  
"It is unlikely / That anyone will see us / From here. It is still." He looks back at you. You are somewhat nervous but your whole body is tingling in anticipation. It is clear Zer0 is stalling. You speak up, "So let's get to business then? You asked to touch me?"  
"Ah yes. I am very curious and need to touch your body for research purposes."  
"R-research purposes?"  
"Let me touch you human."  
He kneels down and runs his hands on your legs, slowly making his way to your crotch. He leans his head in for a closer examination. He then begins to fondle your breasts before backing away.  
"I feel the urge to / Breed roughly. Let me inside.. / Undress yourself now." He unzips the lower half of his suit, but he is only bulging. You have butterflies in your stomach thinking about what this alien dong will look like, how big it will be, shape, colour, and much more. (You had figured he was alien by now, as he only has four fingers after all).

You completely undressed yourself, you were butt naked, infront of Zer0 the Vault Hunter. Yep, it was happening. "Excellent. Human, your body is precious to me and I am struggling to hold back my arousal." Your breathing noticably increases, you wonder what all sorts of signals you're giving off to him. Suddenly, you notice him grunting as a slimy, purple, tongue like penis emerges from his bulge, dripping pure white onto the rock you were standing on. "Please come closer now. / Suck me and arouse me further. / I can't wait longer." You eagerly set your hands on his tentacle cock, it nearly slips from your hand as it is drenched in white liquid. He groans ". . . . . . Hurry!" You begin to swirl your tongue around his cock and fully cup it in your mouth. You plunge it in and out, causing an eccentric amount of stimulus for both you and Zer0. His cock eventually begins wriggling in your mouth. "Enough. It is time for me to enter you," he continued, "Lubrication is / A means of making things work / We are both drenched, good . . " 

Zer0 eagerly turns you around so you are facing away from him. "Please I'm so excited I can't hold back I just need you in me right now!" You begin to get impatient as your pussy breathes, wanting to suck and wrap around a cock. "Bend over human. It is time." Zer0's cock flicks at your entrance, flicking droplets onto your thighs in the process. Things are about to get severly messy. He enters with a rough thrust causing you to moan aloud and jerk your body, you squeeze him as he thrusts into you with such force. How could such a slender creature have so much force? He grabs your hips forcefully pushing them into his own to get deeper. His cock flicks at your cervix, however not entering. "PLEASE do NOT go in there!" you beg. Your body shakes and your breathing becomes heavy, he begins to take his cock all the way out now, before plunging back into your warm and uncontrollably tight hole. "Oh oh please I can't take anymore..." you sob as your clit throbs faster and faster, nearly cumming. You look back and see Zer0 has a holographic " <3 " across his face. "I need... need to finish in you... let me - do that . . " his voice is slightly shaky for once as he experiences intense pleasure. He grabs your hips even harder this time and begins fucking you relentlessly, faster and faster as his cock grows bigger stretching your walls beyond their limits, almost painfully. A little bit of blood begins to leak from your pussy, you pause your breathing to focus on your orgasm, moaning along with it. Ah... you both finish..

Zer0 pulls out, you pant, and his huge tentacle cock slowly drips and retracts back into his bulge. "The definition of satisfaction," Zer0 grunts. You scurry to redress yourself as you've recovered. "Thank you for that, it was fucking strange, but you know I enjoyed it." A " ;D " appeared on his hologram. "Earlier was merely a test. You may join me on the hunt for the Vault."   
You reply, "I had already planned on going there anyways, I thought it was strange how you'd deny help when Vault monsters are insane."  
"I want a challenge / It is what I want. I'm bored / Of assassinating."   
"You are, really cool. And powerful! And so now what are we waiting for? Two Vault Hunters with the Gortys core, all we need to do now is travel to this Vault and get sum loot!!!!!!!"  
"Of course, being rich is exquisite. Let's go."

You and Zer0 set off for the Vault, and lets just say, you became good partners with Zer0.


End file.
